Team Middleton High
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: What happens when all of the villains Kim has ever faced, team up and kidnap her. It's up to Ron to save her, but he can't do it alone! KR stuff. flames are welcome. plz R&R!


**_Team Middleton High_**

Kim Possible was in bed when she heard a sound. It sounded like a plasma ray…one of Shego's. Kim jumped from bed but when she did, she slipped and fell on her back. About nine or ten dark figures came into Kim's room and towered over her. All she could remember was a flash of a neon green light.

Ron Stoppable walked over to Kim's house to find Kim's bedroom window broken. Ron ran to the front door and burst in to find police in the living room with Mrs. Possible, Mr. Possible and the twins (Tim and Jim) talking to the cops. Mrs. Possible was on the verge of tears. Tim spotted Ron in the doorway. "Ron! Kim's been kidnapped!" Tim said frantically to the blonde teen. "What?" Ron exclaimed, "But it's like impossible for anyone to beat Kim! How can some ordinary creep come in a just take her away?" "It wasn't just any creep; it was all of the villains Kim faced over her lifetime. They left a note for you," Jim said, handing Ron a small post-it. Ron read the note quickly:

Ron Stoppable,

We have Kim. Our demands are simple, surrender or you'll never see Kim again. We gave Kim's computer geek the coordinates of where we are. Come when you have decided your choice. We won't hurt Kim during her stay here. We will simply use her as a slave. But this does not mean you don't have to decide. You must decide. We will give you one month to decide. Do not come with police. We have the best and strongest henchmen in the business.

From: Every Enemy of Kim Possible

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. Kim will be fine. I'll make sure of that," Ron assured Kim's parents as he ran out the door. He had a plan; he just needed help….a lot of help.

When Ron arrived at school, he posted fliers all over campus saying that if anyone wanted to help a friend that was in deep trouble and danger, that to meet after school in the gym. It turned out that a lot of people showed. Ron walked into the gym and saw about 130 people sitting on the bleachers. All of the cheerleaders were there. Everyone was there, knowing that Ron had posted it and the friend was Kim. "Hi everyone," Ron yelled over the voices of the volunteers. Everyone turned to Ron. "Hi. I'm glad all of you showed up. In case you haven't watched the news today, Kim Possible has been kidnapped. I know that sounds like something that would more likely happen to me, but Kim is the victim here. Anyway, I have a plan, but I'm going to need people of many different talents such as mechanics, leadership, bravery, robotics and most importantly, loyalty. For instance, Bonnie knows how to take charge very quick, Tara is optimistic, Josh is brave and I know many of you are loyal. Now I'm not asking you as just some kid who needs help, but I'm asking you as a friend. Kim means everything to me and I will stop at nothing to save her. If you don't want to help, then you may leave. But I'm just saying this, think about it, please," Ron explained. Ron got on his knees and folded his hands and said sincerely, "Please. I'm on my knees begging for your help. Call me pathetic, but Kim is my world. Imagine if something that means the world to you was in danger of being hurt or killed or being erased from history. How would you feel? So I'm asking you, please help me. Now let's have a show of hands on who wants to help." Everyone in the room raised their hands. Some started to clap and cheer and whistle for Ron. Ron smiled, knowing that his classmates had his back.

Later that week, all of the volunteers gathered at Middleton Park to be assigned parts in the plan. Ron of course was in charge completely of the whole project. "Okay, I want everyone to welcome three special guests who have come to help us on this project: Tim and Jim Possible who will be in charge of building transportation and Dr. James Possible who will be in charge of any rockets or mechanics," Ron said walking up and down the long line of volunteers. Mr. Possible and the Possible Twins walked forward.

Meanwhile at the villains' lair, Kim was serving drinks to the villains who were laughing loudly about a joke that Duff Killigan had told. "Over here Kimmie! I need water!" Shego called. Kim growled and headed Shego's way. She bent down and handed Shego her drink. "Anything else?" Kim struggled to keep her temper in control. "No, you may take a break," Shego said. Kim walked up to her room and sat on the floor. She shivered. She wore a white tube top that showed her stomach and long, loose black pants. She went over to her one window and closed the window. "I hope Ron's okay," Kim wondered out loud.

About two weeks later, all of the transportation had been built. Everyone was traveling in pairs. Ron was with Monique, Bonnie with Tara, Brick with Josh, etc. Josh had designed a logo for Ron wit his initials on it. It was very much like Kim's, only it was red and blue and it had Ron's initials instead of Kim's. Everyone had different go-karts of different design and various colors. Ron and Monique's was red and white and was designed like a classic go-kart and it was wide enough to fit two chairs. Ron stood on a wooden stage at Middleton Park. "Today's the day! We worked hard and trained hard. We gathered our supplies and planned our strategies. I think we are more than ready. Do you think we're ready?" Ron yelled into a mega-phone. The crowd of high school students cheered and whistled. "Alright! Everyone, to their vehicles!" Ron ordered. Ron jumped into the driver seat of his go-kart and Monique jumped into the passenger seat. Ron wore a white suit that was one piece. It had a red stripe at the turtleneck part and red stripes in random places with a red belt. Ron put on a red and white helmet. Monique wore the same kind of suit only it was purple and white and had a white and purple. "Ready?" Ron asked. "Born that way, boy," Monique said smiling. Ron smiled back and gave Monique a thumbs up. He started the go-kart and the engine roared. Ron floored it and the go-kart sped forward. Monique held the Kimmunicator in her hand and told Ron where to go. The rest of Team Middleton High followed the brave blonde teenager.

Ron's brown eyes were gleaming with excitement. He was imagining how Kim would react when he came to her rescue. He smiled at Kim's surprised face. _"Ron! I_ _knew you'd come!" Kim would say._ "_You didn't think that I would just leave you to die did you?" Ron would reply. He would jump into action with his peers following his lead. The villains would be out numbered. They would kick all of the villains' butts and free Kim of her prison and Kim would jump into Ron's arms. "I love you Kim," Ron would say. "I love you too," Kim would reply before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him hard toward her and they would kiss. _"Ron?" Monique said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Ron snapped out of his trance. "What? Did we crash?" Ron said. Monique rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm pretty surprised you can follow driving directions while imagining Kim will kiss you when you rescue her," Monique teased. "How did…I was not!" Ron protested keeping his face turned toward the windshield so Monique would see that he was blushing madly. Monique laughed.

Soon, the team of high school students and their freckled leader arrived at the lair. They all hid behind a hill. Ron passed out walkie-talkies. "Stay together and don't get killed," Ron whispered, "The rules are simple, right?" Everyone snickered softly at Ron's joke, but nodded. Ron, Monique, Josh, Brick, Bonnie, and Tara were a team. They would be the ones to rescue Kim. Ron signaled for the distraction to come out. A group of teens came out from a hill and jumped and made noise. All of the guards ran toward them and the teens spread out. Ron led his team into the lair. "If they let you find where they were and told you to come, why are we sneaking?" Bonnie whispered when she passed Ron. "It's just how…well…just go!" Ron pointed for Bonnie to continue walking.

Ron and his team walked through a hall. "Be careful everyone, you might trigger a booby trap," Ron whispered to his team just when Brick stepped on a button. A large rock came rolling out of nowhere. "Does Drakken really have to copy movies?" Monique rolled her eyes. Ron, Monique and Josh ran one way and Brick, Tara and Bonnie ran the other way. The rock followed Bonnie's team.

Ron, Monique and Josh ran until Ron stopped dead next to a window. Monique crashed into him and they fell, then Josh tripped over the two fallen teens. Ron sat against the wall below the window next to Josh who sat the same way. Monique peeked over the edge of the window. Ron heard Kim scream. He was about to get up and run to find an entrance to where Kim was, but Monique grabbed his shoulder. "I don't like what I'm hearing," Ron growled. "But you will like what you see," Monique finished. Ron looked over the window edge and blushed at what he saw. Kim was in a pair of long black pants and she had on a tube top that showed her stomach that was white. Ron sat back down quickly. "Don't ever tell Kim I said this when we rescue her, but she is hotter than ever right now," Ron said. Monique giggled, but then stopped suddenly. Ron and Josh looked up to find out why. "I think your secret will be safe after all, Stoppable," Shego sneered, her hands glowing neon green. Ron grinned and swiped his foot under Shego's feet, making her fall to the marble floor.

Kim's eyes snapped from the button that would allow her to escape when she heard a thump. After that she saw a blur of yellow, white and red. She so desperately wanted to find out what that blur was, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. "That's what happens when you mess with the Ronster!" came Ron's voice. Kim's face lit up. "Go get Kim! Now, Monique!" Ron commanded. Monique's head came into view and Josh's head followed. Monique came into the room with Josh behind her. "Kim!" Monique and Josh exclaimed when they spotted the red-head. "Monique, Josh!" Kim smiled. Monique hit the button and Kim fell to the floor.

Ron knocked Shego to the floor for one last time. When she didn't get up, Ron ran into the room to see Kim jump into Josh's arms. They shared a long kiss. Ron's heart sunk. "That was supposed to be me," Ron whispered. Monique saw Ron. She went over to him. Ron leaned against the wall and looked at his feet. "How does this happen? I don't get it! That was supposed to be me!" Ron said in a low, frustrated voice. "Look Ron, it's okay. Life goes on," Monique comforted her blonde friend. "No, my life won't if I don't have Kim in my arms. I mean, I was the one who fought the threat, planned this whole thing, and… it's just that I deserve more credit for this than Josh," Ron said. His vision started to blur with tears. He tried hard not to let them fall, but he failed. Monique put her hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, this should be its own reward. You did something Kim couldn't have done I'm pretty certain. Your plan worked without even the slightest flaw," Monique said. "Correction, there was one huge flaw! That was supposed to be me! The one kissing Kim!" Ron corrected. "So I was right, that was what you were thinking!" Monique joked. Ron blushed and nodded. Monique hugged her friend. "I'm sorry you're not kissing Kim, Ron," Monique said softly.

Kim broke away from Josh and looked around to see Ron and Monique talking. Ron was crying softly and Monique had her hand on his shoulder. Kim looked at Josh who was looking at Ron. He turned back to Kim. "Look, I love you, right?" Josh started with a deep breath. Kim nodded confused. "Which means that I want to you to be happy and I don't you're exactly the happiest with me." "What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "Look all I'm saying is that if you want to be your happiest that you have to open your eyes and heart a little more," Josh said nodding his head toward Ron, "I'm sorry to leave you, but I just want you to be very, very happy and Ron is exactly the one to make you that happy." Kim didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. She pondered this deeply. "Thank you Josh. You just gave me the boost I needed," Kim said. She gave Josh a kiss and the cheek and walked over in Ron's direction.

Ron pulled away from Monique's friendly hug to find Kim standing in front of them. Monique smiled at Kim. "Are you okay?" Monique asked. Kim nodded with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much for helping me," Kim said. Ron gave Monique the walkie-talkie and said "Call Bonnie's team and see how they're doing," Ron demanded. Monique nodded and headed over to Josh to call Bonnie and her team. "So, Bonnie's here?" Kim asked standing next to Ron. Ron wiped some of his tears away. "Yeah, I got the whole school to help me out. We've still got a whole team waiting and standing guard of the rocket-powered go-karts you dad and brothers helped us build," Ron said looking down. "So who planned the whole thing? Who's in charge?" Kim asked, partially already knowing the answer. "You're looking at the guy himself," Ron mumbled. Kim smiled. "Whoa! You planned this whole thing?" Kim asked. "Yeah, but if you were expecting Prince Charming over there to be in charge, I can totally understand. Believe me." Kim was sympathetic for Ron. "You were expecting one of those Disney movies where you were the Prince Charming and I was the damsel in distress, weren't you?" Kim asked softly. "Don't remind me," Ron mumbled, looking the other way. "What?" Kim said. She didn't understand what Ron had said. "I said don't be silly," Ron recovered nervously. Kim knew that Ron had said yes to her question. She smiled. She took hold of Ron's chin and turned his head so he was facing her. Just then, Monique called for Ron. "Tara's hurt Ron. She needs medical attention quickly!" Monique cried frantically. Ron shook his head free from Kim's grasp. He walked away from Kim to talk with his team members.

Outside of the lair, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Frugal Lucre, Adrenna Lynn, Senor Senior Sr., and Senor Senior Jr. were tied up. "Where Ron's team? They should have been here by now!" someone asked from the crowd of worried high school students. "Here we are!" Ron said. Kim came out behind him followed by Monique and Josh, who were helping Tara walk. After that came out Bonnie, then Brick. Everyone started to clap and cheer when they saw Ron was carrying a chain in his hand. Attached to the other end was Shego. She was furious and embarrassed. "Students of Middleton High, we have succeeded!" Ron yelled. Kim looked at her best friend. He was so happy and proud. His eyes were gleaming with happiness and he wore a victorious smile. She jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. Ron lifted his arms in surprise. "What? You didn't think victory was your only reward," Kim said slyly drawing circles on Ron's chest lightly. Ron shivered. Kim got on her tip toes and kissed Ron passionately on the lips. Ron's eyes opened wide in surprise, but then closed. Kim broke away and looked at Ron. He wore a smile of pure pleasure and his eyes had a dazed look in them. "Maybe you shouldn't do that," Ron squeaked. "Why not?" Monique asked with a giggle. "Because I might get hurt one day falling backwards," Ron said pointing a finger skyward before falling on to his back. Everyone laughed.


End file.
